


Blackmail, glasses, and promises

by Caliras



Series: Dyslexic Stan [9]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dyslexia, Dyslexic Stan, Filbrick Pines' Bad Parenting, Hospitals, Sad Grunkle Stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliras/pseuds/Caliras
Summary: Stan suspects blackmail while uncomfortable questions are asked.





	Blackmail, glasses, and promises

_They walked back into the room silently, stumbling onto the sight of Mabel and Stan covered in stickers, with Dipper grinning brightly. Ford also found himself smiling slightly, and saw some tension leaving the doctors shoulders. Looking upon the sight, he felt determination enter him, he would be a better brother._

Starting now.

~~~~~~~

Hearing the door open, Stan turned towards the two and felt a sticker fall off his forehead. He grinned unashamedly at the two before picking the sticker up and going back to his seat. As Mabel sat down, she put a sticker on Dippers cheek with a ‘boop’. Though Dipper complained, he was smiling and made no move to take it off. Ford came up to Stan and did the unexpected. He clapped Stan on the shoulder, smiled at him, and then sat down. What? He glanced over at his brother, confusion overriding him. He felt as if he’d just experienced ‘the blue screen of death’ that Wendy and Soos had complained about at length.

“Did- did you blackmail my brother?” Was the only thing he managed to stutter out, only to see the doctor hide a small grin.

Now he was even more confused and seriously wondering if Dr. Medicine had a criminal record. Well, if she did, they’d at least have something in common. Even if Stan's was more extensive than hers. Or was it? What happened out there? Was it a poor clone?

“No- no blackmail,” Ford spoke up, sounding ashamed of something while also sounding amused. Weird. “She just made some... good points.”

Definitely blackmail. It couldn’t be too bad considering he had a fairly clean streak after Stan told the police of one more thing he’d done. Years of identity theft. Birth certificates plus a confession cleared Fords name. Maybe it was about Fords grades in P.E., he seemed like the type that would get blackmailed over grades.

While Stan was trying to figure out what type of blackmail it was, Ford spoke up again upon seeing Stan's expression, “Seriously, there wasn’t any blackmail. It was just us talking.”

Grimacing, Stan accepted the explanation -for now- and turned back to the doctor, giving them a suspicious look before looking at the new font.

“That one is called Tiresias,” Dr. Medicine informed him, ignoring Stan's suspicion.

The words were… going faster, and being generally unhelpful. Sighing, he looked at the doctor before shaking his head. She simply nodded, wrote something down, and passed another font to him.

“Hey! I just thought of something!” Mabel spoke quickly, eyes shining, but confusion told in her small frown, “How do you know if the prescription on your glasses is correct if you can’t read the eye-chart?”

The room paused, turning from looking from her to Stan, who in turn looked at the doctor. Slowly, Stan took off his glasses to look at them in shock. He knew he needed glasses, since he’s had blurry vision since he was a child, but how would the doctors know if he had the right prescription? He’d just chosen the least blurry ones, sometimes focusing on a plant rather than the letters, but was that accurate enough? The eye doctors always tried to adjust when he couldn’t read the letters. Did that throw it off?

“Um, I’m not- not entirely sure. Everything else seems clear, but I’m not sure if it’s the way everyone else sees,” He answered truthfully, sliding his glasses back on.

The world came back into a clearer focus, but was it the right focus?

“How long have you needed glasses?” Dr. Medicine asked, intrigued at the question.

“Uh… I’m not sure… but I think I found out when I was a kid. Ford was trying to show me a boat in the distance, but I couldn’t see it. Even as it came closer, it was just a smudge, but he seemed to see it just fine.” Stan explained, fiddling with his thumbs.

“Did you get glasses back then?” She inquired, leaning forward slightly.

“No, my dad said that if I got my grades up I could get them.” He replied, thinking nothing of it as he looked up.

This, however, seemed to mean something to Ford, because he stiffened next to him, “Wait, you didn’t even have glasses in high school.”

Oblivious to his brothers hidden anger, he pressed on, “Haha, yeah, I needed to get all ‘A’s’ on three report cards.”

His twin breathed in and out deeply, then said, much calmer, “Did he do things like this often?”

“Hm? Oh yeah, once I tried baking with mom, and he wouldn’t allow me back into the kitchen until I promised to never do such a ‘girly’ thing again.” He then broke into a grin, looking over at Ford brightly, “But mom knew, and we continued to bake in secret. It was nice, if terrifying whenever a car came down the street.”

Something flashed in his brothers eyes, though Stan wasn't sure what. A small fire lit up behind his twins eyes, barely visible through a deadly calm. It sparkled with a promise, to what, Stan couldn’t tell. Somehow, against the odds, this made Stan feel safer. It wasn’t their dads eyes holding visible fire and hate, making it seem as if the world was burning before it had the chance to live. It wasn't a mob boss demanding answers as they broke his bones. It wasn't even his own as he looked in the mirror some days. They lacked their hungry violence, but burned regardless. They were a promise of violence, should something prompt it. This hate wasn’t directed to him. Which, in itself, was a strange sight.

“Stan, why was it ‘terrifying’?”


End file.
